


Sick

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Illness, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, Tony knew he should have seen the signs. Except, ever since the plague, he'd always hacked a bit in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Sick**

Tony jogged every morning before work, determined to get in shape. He'd put on some weight around his middle and he didn't like how he got winded after only a couple of miles.

"I swear I've put on another five pounds this week," Tony groaned.

Tim patted Tony's ass. "I like a little meat on you."

"Easy for you to say, McKateMoss."

"C'mon, you know I've packed on a few pounds at times. Look, I'll be home at dinnertime more often so we'll plan some healthy meals."

Tony smiled. "So this means you've finished training your cyber-probies to take over the world?"

"Don't make fun of them – they're going to be taking trips to the mainland instead of me, which frees me up to–"

"To stay at home and watch me eat rabbit food," Tony said dolefully.

Tim pulled him into his arms. "Love you any way I can get you, Tony."

< • > < • > < • >

Looking back, Tony knew he should have seen the signs. Except, ever since the plague, he'd always hacked a bit in the morning. And between work and running after an active toddler, who wouldn't be exhausted by the end of the day?

So Tony went about his business as usual, hiding his cough and the shortness of breath that followed any strenuous activity, and pretended he was watching TV instead of snoozing in front of it.

Everything was fine until the day he had to chase a suspect nearly a mile on foot. Tony caught the guy but ended up coughing so hard that he saw stars.

Agent Swift stepped in and cuffed the suspect, giving Tony an odd look. "DiNozzo, your mouth."

Tony touched his lips and his fingers came away red with blood. "Shit."

His boss waited until they were back at NCIS to order, "Infirmary. And don't come back until Doc clears you."

Doc was the equivalent to Ducky, only he dealt with live people. Doc knew Tony's medical history and about two seconds after he listened to Tony's lungs he had security drive him over to the base hospital.

Although Tony kept insisting that he was fine, nobody believed him. As soon as his tests were completed, Tony found himself closeted with a specialist whose long face did not bode well.

Tony swallowed his fear. "Can't this wait? We'll be back in DC in a few months."

"No, son, afraid not."

_Shit._ "You don't happen to know Dr. Brad Pitt by any chance?"

< • > < • > < • >

As soon as Tony walked in the door, Tim poked his head out of their tiny kitchen. "Dinner'll be ready soon. Lean meat and fresh greens. You have a good day?"

Tony smiled. "I'll go freshen up."

He shut himself in the bathroom with his phone.

"Hey Brad. You said I could call you any time. Look, you'll be getting some files from a Dr….Oh, you got them. That bad, huh? Will you…will _you_ do it? I guess I can catch a flight tomorrow. Yeah, I hope so, too."

_Shit._

< • > end< • >


End file.
